A wide variety of different information processing systems for content distribution are known, including systems that distribute content to mobile applications and other types of user application programs. However, such systems are deficient in important respects. For example, user application programs, particularly in the context of applications developed for use on mobile telephones or other portable devices, are often generated by a diverse array of unrelated application developers. As a result, content providers often have to adapt their content repeatedly to the particular requirements of the numerous different development environments that are utilized by the developers, increasing the cost and complexity associated with content distribution. Similarly, it can be difficult for the developers to obtain the particular types of content that are best suited to their respective application programs. This can lead to a significant duplication of development effort by multiple distinct developers, increasing the cost and complexity of the application program development process.